


No One Will Come Between Us

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cross-Generation Relationship, Death Eaters, F/M, Friendship, Jealous Ron Weasley, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin Lives, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione won't let go so easily.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: K_lynne317, thanks for the beta! I hope everyone has been enjoying all the Hermione/Remus I've been posting lately... lol. xx
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**No One Will Come Between Us**

_"I'm trying, isn't that good enough?"_

His words echoed in her mind.

Hermione sent a glare to the redhead sitting across from them. Linking her hand with Remus's, she leant her head on his shoulder. The two of them were together, and she didn't care if she had to scream it at Ron until she was blue in the face… Remus was hers and she wasn't letting go.

Ron had always been the jealous type, but the idea that Hermione had moved on with someone other than him had not gone over very well. So he sent the two of them little glares, making inappropriate comments whenever possible, basically doing everything in his power to tear Hermione and Remus apart.

But it wouldn't work. Hermione was determined for things to work out between her and her werewolf. Remus and she were like two sides of the same coin… They belonged together.

Ron had cornered her almost immediately once she had entered the Burrow for the get-together. He had begged for her back, telling her that he couldn't move on… He wanted her still.

Hermione had shaken her head, telling him that Remus had her heart and she didn't want to be with Ron. They were too different, but somehow Ron couldn't understand that.

So she had snapped at him, telling him that if he couldn't control his emotions then they couldn't be friends anymore. Ron yelled, telling her that he was trying.

But the truth was, it wasn't good enough. They could either be friends or not, the whole in-between-ness of the situation was driving her insane. She didn't want to walk around on eggshells when talking about her relationship. It just wasn't fair.

"He'll get over it," Remus whispered in her ear.

Turning, Hermione smiled at him sadly. "I hope so… I really do."

"He will. Ron will pout and throw a fit, but he'll get over it. You two were best friends before you started dating… he won't let that go." Gently, he brushed a tear from her face before leaning down to kiss her.

"Thanks, Remus. Why don't we go outside and see everyone else?" Hermione suggested, standing up.

The two of them were at the Burrow for one of Mrs Weasley's "reunion" parties. She held them monthly, so everyone would be able to get a chance to spend some time together. They all lived very busy lives and they were not able to see each other as often as they did.

As they were walking out, however, Hermione glanced at the Weasley's magical clock. Immediately, her eyes widened in panic. "Remus," she said, quickly tugging on his sleeve and pointing at the wall.

All hands were now pointed to mortal peril.

"Molly!" Remus shouted, immediately running outside. Hermione ran after him, her heart pounding in his chest. She pulled her wand out.

"What is it?" Molly asked, rushing towards the entrance of her home. She heard Remus's shout and immediately started to worry.

"The clock," Hermione said, looking around nervously. "It said you're all in mortal peril."

Molly's eyes widened and immediately she started to order everyone into the house.

But it was too late.

There was a loud crack as the wards surrounding the Burrow began to fall. Flashes of red and green filled the air, as well as screams.

_They were being attacked_!

A figure lunged at Hermione, but she quickly stunned them. Looking at the ground, she realised in horror that her attacker was dressed in Death Eater clothing.

"Remus!" she cried, looking through the smoke to find him. Hermione stunned another person, but managed to dodge the others.

Suddenly, there was silence. It was quiet… too quiet.

"Hello?" she said out loud, her voice shaky.

Someone shouted a spell and the smoke began to clear. Moments later, the sun was shining down on the Burrow.

Looking around, Hermione frantically tried to spot Remus. She spotted him, lying in the grass seconds later. Running over, she froze when she saw the grass was red… just like his clothes.

"Remus!" she screamed, falling to the ground near his body. Looking at him, she immediately recognised that his chest had been sliced open. She placed her hands on him, trying to stop the bleeding.

Someone else ran over moments later. It was Molly. "Dear, we have to get him to St. Mungo's! That's his best chance."

Reaching up, Hermione tried to wipe the tears off her cheeks but she ended up just smearing his blood everywhere. "Was anyone else hurt?" she whispered, her heart racing quickly.

"Just a few scratches, nothing as serious as Remus. Come on, we have to get him up." Molly turned, calling over Kingsley.

"Hermione?" he croaked out.

"Remus!" she cried, taking his shaky hand into hers. "It'll be okay," she whispered, tears pouring down her face. "I promise you'll be all right."

"Don't worry," he whispered. "Okay? I love you."

She sniffled, feeling as if her whole world was falling apart. "I love you too, Remus."

"Hermione, we have to take him now," Kingsley's deep, booming voice said.

Numbly, she nodded, feeling someone wrap their arms around her. "Shh, it'll be okay," Ron whispered in her ear.

Unable to keep it together anymore, she collapsed into his embrace. She couldn't help but be grateful that he held her as the sobs wracked her body.

"He'll be okay," Ron whispered once more, gently rubbing her back. "Remus will be fine, you'll see."

Gently, he held Hermione tightly, Apparating them both to St. Mungo's. He guided her down the hall, to the place where Remus was being worked on. They both took a seat.

Other people were around, but she paid them no attention. She was much too lost in her grief, only Ron's voice breaking through her haze every so often.

"It should've been me instead of him…"

Hermione's gaze snapped up. "What are you talking about?" she asked shakily.

"It should have been me… Hermione, seeing you like this is killing me. And if I could trade places with Remus, I'd do it. I see it now, how much you really love him. If I was in there, you wouldn't be worrying about losing the love of your life."

She stared, eyes wide. That was mighty mature of Ron to be so… well, un-Ron-like.

"But then I'd be worried for my best friend," she replied.

He smiled sadly. "Best friends." Taking a deep breath, he looked at her. "I won't come between you and Remus anymore… I promise."

"Thanks, Ron," she said, squeezing his hand tightly.

* * *

Hours later found Hermione curled up in a chair beside Remus's bed. Her clothes were still red with his blood, but she didn't bother changing. She was still too shocked to function.

She couldn't believe that rogue Death Eaters had attacked them. They were under the assumption that all of Voldemort's followers had been rounded up and caught. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

Remus was fully healed now and asleep, but the medi-witch said he'd be waking up any moment now.

He shifted in his bed.

Closing her eyes, she'd pray he'd be all right.

"Hermione?"

Her eyes snapped open, filling with tears when she saw him staring at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, taking his hand.

"I'm fine… I hurt a bit, but nothing I haven't dealt with before," he said, squeezing her hand.

"I was so worried! Remus, I thought I was going to lose you," she said, tears pouring down her face.

Shaking his head, he gently cupped her face. "Nothing and no one will ever come between us, Hermione. I promise."

Leaning down, she gently brushed her lips against his.


End file.
